In the related art, as a component attachment apparatus for attaching a component to a board, there is known a component attachment apparatus in which a lead is inserted into an insertion hole formed in a board so that a component is attached. For example, in an apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, a component can be stably attached to a board since an insertion guide that pinches a lead and guides the lead to an insertion hole of the board and a pressing rod that holds and presses a head portion of the component are used.